


bad boys bring heaven to you.

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Lowercase, M/M, My First Fanfic, joshua and johnny are lonely, seungcheol is a slight bitch, side minhyun? jaegyu?, taeyong is edgy, vernon has some badass demon friends, vernon is a demon, vernon the hero, wait how do you tag, wow i just realised im writing about an unrealistic ship, yeah i actually sat for 30 minutes thinking about the tags, yuta is a school boy owo, yuta is really innocent i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: angels are as bad as a demon can get.oryuta, who is a senior at a catholic boarding school falls in love with vernon, the mysterious boy who apparently loves to climb his dorm window every night and talk until dawn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow damn i actually wrote smth

"i'll see you soon,"

 

yuta gave jaemin a small wave, before entering his own dorm room. as he made his way to the small bed, situated in the corner of the small room, he glanced at the silver door knob for some odd reason.

 

'perhaps i should lock the door,' he had thought, a strange surge of relieve washed over him as he heard the familiar sound of the latch clicking entered his ears. he slowly made his way to the bed and threw himself on the hard mattress. yuta stayed like that for a while, not really thinking, but he's not really dozing off either. he was just there, just staring at the ceiling.

 

he sighed for what it feels like a hundred time that day, before deciding to grab the small bible on his nightstand, flicking through the pages when suddenly, a gust of wind that came from his previously _unopened_ window startled him greatly, as the bible fell from his grip.

 

"you should've locked your window,"

 

a mysterious voice came from outside the window, which was supposed to give yuta shivers, or maybe a run for his life, but instead, he just stood there, waiting to see to whom the voice belongs to.

 

a figure sat on the window, clad in black from head to toe. he smiled sweetly at yuta, as the boy approached the man closer.

 

"who, are you?' his voice was barely a whisper, but the man could hear it, loud and clear. 

 

"well, i'm vernon," the stranger gave him another dazzling smile.

 

and soon the bible was long forgotten.

* * *

the stranger had come to his room every single night from that day on.

 

the stranger-vernon, keeps coming to his dorm room every night, every day, non-stop. vernon and yuta will always be talking from dusk till dawn, often times, vernon will bring yuta some food like hamburgers or fries, which yuta craved for every day ever sice he enrolled into _that_ school. but most of the time, he enjoyed the company, how he and vernon would just talk about pointless stuff for 8 hours straight and he still would be looking forward to his visits.

 

and tonight was no exception.

"sorry, i didn't bring any food tonight, i was in a rush," vernon shot an apologetic smile to the other, while he struggles to sit on the window.

 

"its fine, i wanted to see you anyways," yuta muttered as he buried his face into the soft plush pillow. "oh? does that mean you missed me?" vernon teased, chanting 'so you missed me's like a mantra, making yuta go red.

 

"hey, it's nothing like that!" yuta half whispered, half yelled as he tried to control the heat on his face. vernon couldn't help but ruffle the olders hair, which made yuta even more red than he already was. "s-stop it, hey!" vernon retreated his hands, as he watched yuta rearranging his messed up hair. he looked cute, but vernon would say that to his face another day. 

 

they had talked for what it seems like 8 hours, this time they were talking about pets, yuta told him about his beloved rapunzel while vernon just listen, and occasionally laughed when yuta complains about how his dog always ripped the heads of his beloved plushies.

 

the sun was rising, and it was about time for vernon to leave.

 

"hey, vernon," yuta muttered, tugging on the other's sleeve. vernon hummed in response as he stared at the older. "i wanted to ask you something but," he looked away,struggling with the words he wanted to say. "shoot, hyung," vernon looked at him curiously.

 

"i just- uh, where are you from actually?" vernon chuckled at the answer, patting yuta's head before answering, "you'll soon find out, hyung."

 

and with that he left, jumping off the window, leaving a confused and flustered yuta alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to mon, zama and dama, if they read this, i'll do my homework tomorrow

after vernon had left, yuta continued on with his day,

 

folding the sheets, rearranging his messy desk, the same ol' stuff he would do before going to school. his life was-well, quite _boring_. yuta never look forward for anything since he enrolled into this so-called _prestigious academy_. he hates this school with every inch of his body. he hates the people here, he hates the teachers, he hates the food, he hates the atmosphere-

 

he hates the school.

 

as he wore the dark green coat, he looked at himself in the mirror. he looked weak, he looked pathetic, hopeless and stupid. he's not nakamoto yuta, hell, he didn't know who is this person staring back in the mirror. 

 

"hyung? hyung, come one we're gonna be late for breakfast," jaemin's voice and the banging on his door startled him from his small daydream. "i'll be out soon," yuta tried to sound cheery, grabbing the gray backpack on the floor before opening the door, revealing jaemin, who looks extra mad this morning.

 

"hyung-" "i know, i know, i'm sorry, jaemin, i'll get ready earlier, i promise," yuta shot his best fake smile to jaemin. the younger huffed, and yuta chuckled, as they walk together to the dining hall.

* * *

 

it happened again, yuta was so sick and tired. he wanted to cry so bad. 

 

as soon as school ended he rushed back to the dorms, ignoring jaemin's calls as he kept running, running and running. god, he felt hopeless as he sat in the dark, waiting for vernon to come. but it was way past 12:00 a.m, and yuta was sure he's not coming.

 

tears started to fall down his rosy cheeks as he tried to suppress his sob using a pillow. that night, the bottled up emotion let itself out through the form of tears.

 

"hey, hyung i'm sorry- wait why are you crying?" 

 

a familiar voice spoke out, caressing yuta's damp cheeks. "ve-vernon,"the other croaked out, instantly wiping his tears using the sleeves of his baby blue pajama. "hyung are you-" "vernon, i'm glad you finally came," he grinned, but this time, it wasn't fake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i fail my chemistry exams i'll kermit soup a side.

"you're still meeting that boy?"

 

seungcheol lit the cigarette, smoke coming our of his slightly chapped mouth as they sat on a rooftop in the middle of nowhere. "can you not?" taeyong whined, pinching his nose to block the smell of smoke from entering his nostrils. seungcheol just gave him a smirk as he help johnny lit his own cigarette. "you're fuckin' disgusting," the older whined, lightly stomping this foot on the concrete floor. "says the one who could finish 5 bottle of soju in one go,"

 

"hey, choi seungcheol-" "the love birds are here," vernon giggled as his eyes landed upon johnny's disgusted frown. vernon thinks it cute of his hyung to scrunch up his nose everytime he does that. "hello, fellow peasant," mingyu waved his hands enthusiastically, while the other hand were interlocked with his boyfriend's, jaehyun. 

 

"oh god," joshua's small groan followed up after. the boy looked exhausted, his black locks pushed back with the help of a hair band and not even a drop of makeup on his fair skin. "hey josh, what do you have there?" taeyong crawled his way to the younger, examining the contents of the plastic bag. 

 

"no banana milk?" the other pouted in disappointment, as he slowly let go of the thin material. joshua pulled the milk out of his small bag, and taeyong giggled, attacking joshua with hugs and 'thank you's

 

"he seems like he's suffering down there," seungcheol giggled, the cigarette between his thin fingers long forgotten, as he observed the antics of the two airheads. "can't say he hates it though," vernon retorted earning a nod from the elder. "anyways, you haven't answered my question, is there anything I need to know vernon?" seungcheol demanded, looking at vernon dead in his eyes. 

 

"no, why?" vernon scratched his scalp, taking a sip of the coffee mingyu had given to them. "nothing, just- nothing," seungcheol lit a fresh cigarette using the tips of his fingers. vernon had always been amazed seeing his hyungs control their power. 

 

vernon took a deep breath as he stared at the scene in front of his eyes, laughter and screams could be heard from taeyong and joshua, while seungcheol and johnny sat silently together, ignoring the loud screams and squeals. jaehyun and mingyu? well.....

 

vernon wonders when he could bring yuta to gatherings like this.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yall im not dead.

"yuta-hyung, don't you think it's weird?"

 

yuta hummed, as he folded his shirt on the bed. "hyung, are you even listening?" vernon pouted, his limbs sprawled on yuta's bed. instead of sitting on windows, he has been sitting on yuta's bed now. "yeah, sure- hey, your smelly foot is on my shirt," the older whined, punching vernon on the chest. "but hyung, listen to me," "fine, i'm all ears," yuta gave up as he left the white shirt unattended, his eyes shifted to the young man in front of him instead.

 

"i'm just saying, don't you think its weird, that a really hot young man climbed up your window all of the sudden?" "no, not really, i mean you're pretty annoying sometimes, but its fun to have someone to talk too," yuta shrugged, his eyes wandered to the floor, ceiling and the window. "oh, so does that mean you love me?" vernon snickered, expecting the older to turn into a hot mess. "maybe i do," vernon was shocked upon hearing this answer, so much he almost fell off the bed but quickly regained himself.

 

"oh, so you love me?" and as expected, the other turned tomato red, like really red. "n-no, i mean of course i do, b-but i'm not gay, not that its bad to be gay, but i'm not, but that doesn't mean i don't love you, its just that-" vernon patted yuta's hair. he had always liked the fact that yuta is so much more smaller than him although the japanese was older than him. he loved the fact that yuta, right now, looks so pretty, under the moonlight. he loved the fact that yuta gets flustered in the most easiest way, and mostly, he loved the fact that yuta could make him smile even if the going gets rough. perhaps that was the reason he kept coming back.

 

"w-why are you staring at me?" yuta muttered, fiddling with the hem of his loose shorts. "hyung, you look pretty," vernon said nonchalantly, causing yuta's face to burn up even more, at this rate, he could probably explode. "w-wait, im-" the younger engulfed yuta in a hug and he didn't know why he did that, he guess that it was just the spur of the moment. "it's okay, hyung, i love you too," this time, instead of yuta actually exploding, they sat like that for a while, yuta listening to his calming heartbeat, while vernon immerse himself in yuta's welcoming arms. it felt like the world and time revolved around them, time stopped and only both of them were to live in this very moment.

 

"hyung, i have to go now," vernon broke off the hug first, causing both of them to feel emptiness of some sort. "mhm, go ahead, see you tonight?" vernon nodded, and he opened the window, causing a gush of morning breeze to let itself in. "goodbye, _friend_ ," vernon said as he jumped out of the window.

 

and somehow yuta was affected by his words.

* * *

  
"yuta-hyung, do you want a piece of my bread?" jaemin offers and almost instantly, yuta bit almost half of the bread, causing a loud whine to come out of jaemin's mouth. "hyung, why did you do that," jaemin pouted dramatically as an attempt to make yuta feel bad to say the least, but he knows yuta didn't feel bad at all.

 

"oh, look who it is, it's the gay twink!" that familiar chuckle made yuta's stomach churn, and jaemin's anger rise, as they looked over to their left. 

 

its oh seo hyun, the homophobic jerk who jaemin wants to choke and throw off a building.

 

"what do you want, seo hyun?" "nothing, i just passed by and smelled a girl's perfume, on god i think a girl school made a visit here, but turns out, it's this gay twink's sissy perfume," he pulled on yuta's collar, laughing and spitting insults here and there.

 

"look, seo hyun, your 'i smell like if a wet goat had a child with a rotten onion', better get the hell away from us, before-" "before what? as if you sissy asses could even fight well" a hand was placed on seohyun's wet shoulder. " he wont hit you, but maybe we would," vernon gave him a chilling smile.

 

"hi yuta-hyung, i was hoping to see you tonight, i guess god had other plans." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow the demon gangs are here to save the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive still dw

"i can't believe we have to meet up like this,"

 

"sorry hyung, i wanted to tell you yesterday, but i guess, i forgot," vernon stuttered, trying to stifle a giggle as he watched yuta suck on the straws of his milk aggressively until some milk splattered on his pink soft lips. "hey, vernon, introduce us to your pretty friend, what's his name?" taeyong giggled as he bounced up and down in his seat. "oh, right. hyung, these are my friends, seungcheol-hyung, joshua-hyung, johnny-hyung, taeyong-hyung, jaehyun-hyung and his boyfriend mingyu-hyung," yuta almost had a brain malfunction as he tried his best to memorize the names of the creatures in front of him, but lucky him, he was really bad at memorising names and faces.

 

"hello-oooooo," taeyong giggled again, making johnny punch his arms hard. "i'm sorry, he's always been like this," johnny bowed apologetically to the humans. "it's fine, he's cute to watch anyways," taeyong stuck his tongue out like a kitten to johnny as his lanky fingers slaps johnny's muscular arms. "hi, i'm nakamoto yuta,  class 3-1 student, nice to meet you all," yuta's smile never cease to make vernon's heart beat faster for no reason, he's confused, i mean, they are just friends, right? 

 

_right?_

 

"and this is jaem- nana, why are blushing?" "wh-what?" jaemin flinched as everyone stared at him, patiently waiting for a response from the youngest. "oh- right, i'm na jaemin from class 2-1. you can just call me nana, n-nice to meet all of you," his voice was a bit shaky, as he reverted his gaze to the green grasses trying his hardest to mask his blushy face.

 

"oh, we're in the same class!" joshua- yuta thinks, cheered, as jaemin's face grew redder and his eyes widen in shock. "th-that's great! we could be friends, yeah?" jaemin smiled, this time facing the people, revealing his pretty face. "oh, thinking back, i'm in class 3-1 with- mingyu and jaehyun-hyung," yuta laughed at vernon's obviously exaggerated eye roll at the mentions of the couple's name.

 

"hey, watching your eyes before i make tomato juice out of them, " mingyu, yuta assumed, who is locked in a tight embrace within his boyfriend's holds, glared at vernon, but vernon wasn't scared or intimidated in the slightest. "oh look! i'm in the same class as seungcheol and johnny!" taeyong hooked his arms over the much bigger bodies, as they both cringe at the tingling sensation on their necks. "taeyong, stop- fuck," seungcheol pushed taeyong away not too hard, but just enough to let his dainty hands fall from the other's neck. 

 

"hmph, you're no fun," taeyong crosses his arms together, turning his back away from the rest of the group. yuta thinks taeyong is so cute. he just wants to pet the small soft fluff of black hair and feed him because he's so skinny. "ah, i forgot to ask, what dorm room are you in," yuta curiously asked, playing with the straws in his mouth. "im in room 27," taeyong replied, swatting away the flies, he's still facing the trees. "i'm in the same room as mingyu and johnny, Mrs. Han said room 27 is too big for one person so she crammed the three of us in there," taeyong yelled, a hint of anger still in his voice, "that old bitch."

 

"i'm in room 12-," "wait, that's my room!" jaemin yelped, his voice still unbalanced as he rose up from the bench, almost falling in process. "oh? roomate and classmate!" joshua giggled, clasping his hands together. "i'm not gonna sleep in the same room as him, yuta-hyung!"jaemin pleads, almost as yuta giggled sadistically, "it's just a room jaemin, get over it," jaemin whined, running a hand through his chestnut locks.  "can they not?" seungcheol groaned, looking at mingyu's who is tearing up and jaehyun who's hugging him and comforting him. he's not in the same room as jaehyun. "well, my room is..." yuta paid attention intently to vernon amidst the chaos that resumes in the background. "...it's room 21," yuta eyes went wide, electric courses runs through his veins and up his spine. and his milk box fell from his grasp.

 

"w-wait, t-th-thats, m-my room,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its just a room yuta get over it,


End file.
